The invention relates to a device for elastic ligature of tissues, and is particularly applicable in treatment of hemorrhoids.
Devices are known which release rubber rings, and comprise a command tube connected to a maneuvering handle and support one or more rubber rings to be released.
The command tube comprises an internal tube on a free end of which the rubber ring is predisposed, and an external tube moved in advancement with respect to the internal tube in order to determine release of the rubber ring. The handle is fixed to the internal tube and exhibits a trigger which can be manually activated by an operator in order to command the advancement of the external tube.
Devices of the above-described type exhibit some complicated aspects, mainly regarding the handle and in connection with the mechanical transmission between the movement of the trigger and the advancing of the external tube. The mechanical transmission is included internally of the handle and exhibits mechanisms and return elements which transform a rotational movement of the trigger into a translational movement of the external tube.
It is also commonly known that devices for treatment of the human body must usually be of the single-use type, due to the sterilization requirements of the devices themselves.
The foregoing demonstrates that known-type devices are poorly adapted to single-use modalities, as they are complex and expensive.
In this context, the technical objective underlying the present invention is to provide a device for elastic ligature of tissues which obviates the drawbacks in the prior art as cited herein above.
In particular, the present invention aims to make available a device for elastically legating tissues which exhibits great constructional simplicity.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide a device for elastic ligature of tissues which exhibits contained manufacturing costs.
The set technical objective and the set aims are substantially attained by a device for elastic ligature of tissues comprising the technical characteristics set out in one or more of the accompanying claims.